Cedar Wish
Male ⋆ Wolf ⋆ ENFP ⋆ Optimist “I wholeheartedly regret my past actions and I beg of you to consider accepting me back into your pack, I understand now that ignorance is no excuse for stupidity.”Cedar Wish rejoined the pack on 04.30.19. —Cedar Wish to Alpha ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ Cedar Wish ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ Stories ⋆ ⋆ Backstory=↕Scroll↕ Cedar Wish, known as Newt then, and his siblings, Frost and Dew, were born to Yucca and Lichen. Yucca was an Ethiopian wolf while his mother, Lichen, was an Arctic wolf, they both met at a zoo and escaped to have their children. Newt was a rowdy pup who rarely did what his family told him to do. One day, his older sister, Frost, had told him to watch over their younger sister, Dew, and said she needed to be watched at all times since the other family members were going out to search for a new den. He promised Frost that he would watch over and protect their younger sister. Being older than a pup himself, he could not sit still and being silent. After playing tug-of-war with Dew over a rabbit, he grew tired and needed a rest. He told his younger sister this; and she agreed to stay in the den. Dew fell asleep with Newt until a loud noise outside the den awoke her. She ran outside to investigate. Whatever it was though, she didn’t notice as her eyes grew when she found a goose. Her eyes sparkled as she scrutinized its silly figure. She sprinted towards it, in alarm the goose honked and flapped its wings to frighten her off. She leapt forward, biting its leg playfully. The goose bit her ear and shoved her closer to the lake. Taking this as a playful gesture, Dew cuffs the bird’s chest. The goose flapped its wings, bit her nose, and got closer to her, pushing her into the water. In alarm, she squeaked for help, however she inhaled the water. She splashed as she sunk down. Newt heard this noise and the saw lack of Dew beside himself, so he rushed out to see the commotion. His sister, Frost, was just back in time. She plunged into the water to save Dew. But Frost had never learned how to swim. Newt watched with horror, his paws feeling rooted to the ground, and unable to move or make a sound as his siblings drowned right in front of himself. ⋆ ⋆ Info ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ Appearance ⋆ ⋆ Cedar Wish is a swift and slender male wolf with red fur covering his back, head, top of his tail, and thighs. The areas not covered are white and bordered by a lighter red. He has charming, light blue, eyes. His left ear is torn offCedar Wish's left ear was torn off by Cinder sometime in 2018.. ⋆ ⋆ �� ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ Gallery ⋆ ⋆ Pastelkittyqq-Cedar_Wish_Pixel_Fullbody.png|Pastelkittyqq Pastelkittyqq-Cedar Wish (Redesigned) Bust.png|Pastelkittyqq|link=http://fav.me/dcygmvn Cedar_Wish_by_Whisperingice.png|Whisperingice|link=http://fav.me/dcyvwem Pastelkittyqq-Cedar_Wish_Sweet_Dreams.png|Pastelkittyqq|link=http://fav.me/dczety9 Pastelkittyqq-Cedar Wish's Worst Nightmare.png|Velvet Sky, Ash, Cedar Wish, Cinder, and Bear Berry by Pastelkittyqq|link=http://fav.me/786211354 Laff-Cedar Wish Bust.png|Doctorwolfie Cedar_Wish_by_Mookboo.png|Mookboo Pastelkittyqq-Cedar Wish Pixel Sitting.png|Pastelkittyqq ⋆ ⋆ Umbrakinesis ⋆ ⋆ desc ⋆ ⋆ Character ⋆ ⋆ ooof ⋆ ⋆ Traits ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ Goals ⋆ ⋆ Find a Pack ⋆ ✔️ Find a Loyal / Loving Mate ⋆ ✘ Find Purpose in Life ⋆ ✘ ⋆ ⋆ Fears ⋆ ⋆ Nightmares Cedar Wish is afraid of Nightmares due to past experiences with some. Water ⋆ ⋆ Romance ⋆ ⋆ Cedar Wish is a demiromantic demisexual male wolf. He is currently single. His past mates include AshCedar Wish and Ash were mates until Cedar Wish realized what Ash was doing., Sharp Thorn, and Emerald Claw. He currently has no crushes and nobody is crushing on him. ⋆ ⋆ Links ⋆ ⋆ Frigid Souls=↕Scroll↕ |-|Celestial Gazers=↕Scroll↕ |-|Outsiders=↕Scroll↕ See symbol key here. ⋆ ⋆ Skills ⋆ ⋆ Stamina ⋆ Being a hunter, Cedar Wish is able to run for long periods of time. Fighting ⋆ Cedar Wish is able to defend himself with his shadow powers, but he is unable to do anything complex. Hunting ⋆ Cedar Wish has hunted his entire life so he has become a skilled hunter. Climbing ⋆ Living in the mountains has forced Cedar Wish to know a thing or two about climbing. Leadership ⋆ Cedar Wish is not very good at taking control of anything, let alone a group. He has also never tried to take lead of anything. Speed ⋆ Being a hunter, Cedar Wish has acquired a slender and swift body for running. Swimming ⋆ Cedar Wish has no idea how to swim, if he tried he would just drown like his sisters. Patience ⋆ During his break from the pack and the time he had to take for his broken legs to heal, he has learned how to be patient. Herbalism ⋆ Cedar Wish has no idea what any herb does, aside from catmint. ⋆ ⋆ Trivia ⋆ ⋆ ⋆ Cedar Wish originally was white with a ginger tinged saddle and copper eyes, one of which had sectoral heterochromia. ⋆ ⋆ References ⋆ ⋆ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Outsiders